Justice League Beyond
DC's Justice League Beyond, or simply Justice League Beyond, is an American superhero action-adventure television series developed by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, and Phil Klemmer, who are also executive producers along with Sarah Schechter and Chris Fedak; Klemmer and Fedak serve as showrunners. The series, based on the characters of DC Comics, airs on The CW and is a spin-off from Lance and Knight of Gotham, existing in the same fictional universe. Cast Main Cast * Tyler Hoelchin as Clark Kent/Superman * Idris Elba as Rex Stewart/War Hawk * Emma Stone as Mareena/Aqua-Girl * Jennifer Lawrence as Big Barda * Steven Yeun as Kai Ro/Green Lantern * Wayne Brady as Micron * Morena Baccarin as Gideon * Tristian Wilds as Virgil Hawkins/Static Special Guest Cast * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Erik King as John Stewart Recurring Cast * Michael Keaton as Damian Wayne * Andrew Garfield as Terry McGinnis/Batman * Laurence Fishburne as James Olsen Episodes Season 1 (2016) # '"Pilot-'Superman assembles a team including Rex Stewart, Mareena, Big Barda, Micron, and Virgil Hawkins so they can help him since Metropolis had went into a crime ridden state like Gotham City after overthrowing the corrupt Mayor Lex. Feeling that they need Batman in the team, Mareena and company attempts to recruit Terry McGinnis and Damian Wayne onto the team. However, Damian refuses to allow him and Terry to have anything to do with the Justice League since they want to focus on Gotham only. A group of Jokerz steals a prototype military vehicle and goes on a rampage of destruction, while Batman and the vehicle's designer try to recover the machine before its malfunctioning reactor goes critical and turns it into a flying bomb. The League are able to stop the Jokerz and Superman disposes the vehicle before it exploded. Against Damian's orders, Terry does decide to join the Justice League much to Rex's dismay and only on conditions that benefit the Bat Family, which Damian then agrees to. Clark goes to his secret room in the watchtower and reads a newspaper dated ten years into the future stating the missing status of the League. # '"Blood Ties"-'In flashbacks, it is revealed that Arthur had trouble accepting the fact that Mareena wanted to join the Justice League. Arthur Curry eventually disallows his daughter from ever returning to Atlantis and Clark promises Arthur to keep an eye on Mareena for him. In the present day, Mareena gets invited to by Big Jim Mason, the popular governor of an island nation, Comstock. However he embezzled public funds and was actively trying to sabotage the electoral campaign of his rival, Vic Wake. Mareena gets captured by Mason, who plans to sell Marina to a foreign government that has an interest in studying her so he can achieve more funding for his campaign. Thanks to the suspicions that Rex had, the Justice League save Mareena from a lab where Mason is having her held. Later, Clark visits Mason as a reporter to interview him. Mason is enraged that Mareena escaped and becomes obsessed with exploiting her. Clark then uses his heat ray vision to kill Mason in order to protect Mareena. # '"Star City, 2041"-'Despite Superman & The Justice League being ordered by the United States Government to back off from Star City, Rex still decides to go there in order to honor his father John Stewart, who died fighting to take the city back from Grant Wilson, now going under the alias Death Stroke. It is revealed that 15 years prior, Grant Wilson, Slade's son, arrived in Star City with an army and took over. While Rex and Mareena are searching Oliver Queen's old hideout after Rex deduces that Oliver is the Green Arrow upon looking at Katrina Armstrong's files, they find a 61 year old Oliver, who wants nothing to do with the war anymore since he lost hope. Mareena convinces Oliver to resume the Green Arrow mantle. With the rest of Clark's team as backup, Oliver is able to defeat Grant for good. Back in Metropolis, James Olsen sends reporter Mason Bridge to Cornstock to look into why Governor Jim Mason vanished and Clark kills Bridge after Bridge discovers Clark was the last person to see him alive. # '"World's Finest"-'Clark returns to his secret room, where it is revealed he has been documenting the abilities of a teenage speedster in Central City named Danica Williams, and using his artificial intelligence, Gideon, to look at events in the future. Danica arrives at a crime scene where the victim was murdered via electrocution, and charred beyond recognition, suggesting a metahuman was involved. While investigating the victim's identity, the team identifies a power drain in the city. When Clark and Danica both arrive, they are attacked by Farooq Gibran, a man who has the ability to siphon electrical energy. The attack drains Clark and Danica of their powers, and Gideon reveals to Clark that there are currently no references to Danica in the future. Danica's father realizes that his daughter's problem is psychological. Gibran attacks S.T.A.R. Labs , kills Blockbuster, and Clark's life gets in danger, forcing Danica to overcome her fear, connect to her speed, and kill Gibran. Meanwhile, Temple Fugate starts a hostage crisis at a police station and shoots an officer, however Danica's mother manages to stop him, and he is rearrested. Later, Clark takes Danica to meet an older Wally West, who decides to train her before the two of them start to race one another. # '"Eyewitness"-'During Jeffrey Dent's dinner party when Jeffrey is running for mayor, Commissioner Barbara Gordon witnesses Batman killing Mad Stan in cold blood. Terry finds himself on the run from the law and the Justice League as he as well as Clark, Damian, and Mareena try to discover the real culprit in order to prove his innocence. Tension starts to rise between Mareena and Rex when arguing to whether or not Terry is innocent. Also, Clark finds himself in a difficult situation when James Olsen asks him to look into Mason Bridge's disappearance. Knowing that more people will investigate, Clark fabricates a story of Mason going off the grid to be in the Amazons because of a girl that was involved. Jeffrey Dent visits Danica's father demanding that they work together, like they once did in the past, Danica's father refuses and tells Dent, to never return to Star Labs. In flashbacks, set five years ago, Danica's father tells Jeffrey Dent that he's putting an end to their experiments. After Dent leaves, Clark walks up to a cage, and tells Titano that he has plans for him. # '"Face"-'When NSA Special Agent James Bennett informs the Justice League about Kobra using a deadly virus that had been tested on a small island community and eradicated all life on the island. Micron then volunteers to investigate. Worried about him, Clark confronts Damian to ask what he knows about Kobra and Damian tells him everything he knows. However, Damian gets attacked by Jeffrey Dent, who is revealed to have a split personality similar to the one his father Harvey had and was the one who hired Ira Billings to frame Terry in an effort to boost publicity in his campaign. Now with his alternate personality in control, to the extent that one of his henchmen now refers to him only as "Face", he attempts to blow up the Gotham Twin Towers with his face swathed in bandages, intending to die in the explosion. Terry is able to capture Jeffrey with help from the Justice League. Micron continues to infiltrate Kobra until his cover is blown and he is captured. # '"Lian Yu"-'''TBA